Christmas Festival
by twilightstarx
Summary: Christmas was just around the corner. With the students of Namimori High busy organizing a festival, will Tsuna be able to cope with all the twists and turns and make the event successful? alot27 Mainly 1827/6927
1. The Beginning

Christmas Day was almost here.

Tsuna stared at the calendar and sighed as he shoved all his textbooks and binders into his backpack. The Ten Year Bazooka incident had ended just a few weeks ago, with the destruction of the white, mysterious machine. Somehow he and everyone else, who did not belong in that era, were immediately sent back home when Tsuna blasted the machine apart.

Though he was glad to be back and live a normal life, he would miss his TYL guardians and his new friends terribly. God... they were so much more mature than his current guardians.

He stopped packing and realized how eerily quiet his house was…

Right… Reborn went to Italy to celebrate Christmas with the other arcobalenos, while his parents went on a honeymoon trip to who knows where, leaving him alone in the house. Well… he didn't mind being alone, actually he enjoyed the calmness, the fact that he could do anything he wants without Reborn constantly kicking or punching him.

The peaceful atmosphere was soon destroyed when a voice yelled with excitement, which sounded far too energetic for the morning.

"JUUDAIME!!"

Sometimes he wondered how his neighbours could coop with this boisterous greeting every morning. Maybe they came to complain before, but unfortunately met his sadistic home tutor instead.

Looking out of his window, Tsuna saw Gokudera and Yamamoto standing outside of his house, smiling cheerfully and waving. It must have been a cold day today, since they both wore thick coats and scarves.

"Ok coming!" He dashed down the stairs, grabbed a random bulky coat, and ran out of the door. And of course, being his clumsy self, he tripped over an invisible rock and was about to kiss the ground when he felt 2 pairs of arms secured around his shoulder and waist.

"Hii!!" Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized how close his face was to the icy ground. He immediately turned around, only to realize how close Yamamoto and Gokudera's face were to his.

"Tenth are you alright?"

"Tsuna your face looks so red, do you have a fever?"

_Hiiiii!! _His mind was practically screaming inside, especially when his guardians only leaned closer to check his temperature. Without thinking, he pushed them away forcefully.

"Aha ha ha…..!! We better start walking now, or else we will be late!" He laughed nervously with his face red from embarrassment. It was all his TYL guardians' fault that made him so conscious of… these kinds of situations.

"Haha, of course." Yamamoto agreed cheerfully, while Gokudera just smirked and secretly admired how cute Tsuna was when his face was flushed red.

* * *

"Mina san, attention please!" Their teacher ordered and the class became silent.

"This Christmas, our school will be holding a Christmas festival. Every student in Nammimori High is obligated to participate in organizing events and activities. Of course, with everyone's cooperation, we can successfully raise money for the school, and also have a memorable Christmas together with your classmates."

The class cheered crazily since festival equals no class and no homework.

"Sounds fun" Yamamoto smiled, showing his glistening white teeth, while Gokudera just glared at him.

Tsuna couldn't help but smiled back. It would be his first time celebrating Christmas with his friends, and somehow he felt excited too.

"So…" The teacher continued, "Let's start by organizing the Christmas Play. We need your opinions on who would best fit the following roles…"

"Yamamoto should be the prince!!" A girl declared.

"No, Gokudera!!" Another girl shouted

"NOOO they should be the sexy guards or knights!!" A group of girls stood up and protested.

"NOOOO they should be the dazzling princes who would save the princess, which will be ME!"

"NOO, then I will be the person who they will fight over with!!"

And of course, within a few minutes, the debate soon turned into an ugly war of who's worthy enough to be the princess. It became so intense that even the teacher gave up trying to change the topic. Tsuna sighed and wondered how the play would be like if the crazy fan girls wrote the script.

It didn't take long for Gokudera to explode with impatience, "I'm not gonna join the fucking play if the tenth isn't in it!" All attention suddenly shifted to the silver haired student, and the class became abnormally quiet.

Aiya… this is embarrassing, Tsuna thought when he felt the fan girls glaring daggers at him, and the feeling only became more severe when Yamamoto added

"Haha ya I'm actually not very good at acting, so maybe you guys should find someone else. Otherwise I'll just stick with Tsuna" And he just HAD grin happily at Tsuna at the end of his speech.

Oh god… now he made it even worse..! Tsuna thought desperately, trying to ignore the dangerous aura of jealousy around him. He seriously felt like banging his head on an invisible wall now.

At the end of the class, Tsuna sighed as he shoved his books back into his bag. Many people still tried to persuade Yamamoto and Gokudera to help out in other activities, however since Gokudera insisted on staying with his beloved Tenth, they reluctantly gave up and asked some other normal boys to do the job instead.

As for Tsuna, he had been assigned to cut out decorations, which was the easiest, but most boring job ever. He could never help out with anything or participate in any activities because he was No Good Tsuna. No one would ever want him. He often wondered why he was chosen by the Ninth to be Vongola Decimo. Surely someone would be more suited for this title. Even though his power was acknowledged by the mafia, he was still a loser at school.

So instead of having a fanclub, Tsuna was sure a club called 'Let's Secretly Assassinate Dame Tsuna for Stealing Our Guys Club' was formed between the girls. He still didn't get why the girls always blamed him when they get rejected by Yamamoto or Gokudera. It's not like they were in love with him, love between boys just doesn't exist….right?

His thoughts were broken when he felt an arm slung around him.

"What's wrong Tsuna? You looked so happy before, and now you're all down,"

Gokudera quickly slapped Yamamoto's hand away "Don't touch the Tenth like that!" Then, with a completely different attitude, he turned to Tsuna and smiled, "Tenth, if you are worried about something, please tell me. I will do anything to make you happy."

Sometimes the way Gokudera expresses his loyalty for him can be so embarrassing, but somehow it made him feel better. Grinning cutely, he said "Thanks guys…! Don't worry about me, I was just a bit tired. Let's go eat lunch now." And as if on a cue, his stomach growled noisily.

"Wow even your stomach agrees with you!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ah… Shut up!" Grabbing his school bag, he left the classroom with his two best friends, wondering why he had acted like he was shot with a Desolation Bullet when he had such great buddies.

* * *

Inside the ruins of the Kokuyo School, Mukuro lied on his velvet, comfy sofa, staring out of the window, as if deep in thought.

"Mukuro-sama… are you thinking about him?" Chrome looked up from the manga she was reading, and asked.

The lanky man chuckled, "I was just thinking about the conversation I had with your older self when you were sent to the future."

Putting her book down, she moved closer to Mukuro, obviously interested now. "Ehh…? What did the future me tell you?"

"Kufufu… information about Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro-sama, Stop being so elusive!"

"Oya oya… you are being quite inquisitive today." He laughed as he gently petted Chrome's soft, blue hair. "Well, I learned about my relationship with Tsunayoshi in the future, which I was fairly satisfied with. However…" His smile faded slightly as he continued, "The fact that _someone_ continuously tries to hinder me from claiming my target…was quite disappointing."

"Disappointing…?"

"Heclaimed the boy before I did."

"Ehhhh?!" Chrome tilted her head to the side, "Is it the silver-haired storm guardian? It's pretty obvious how he feels about Boss."

"Kufufu… he doesn't pose as a threat to me," Mukuro sat up and stretched lazily, "Well you can continue to guess, but I feel like taking a walk right now"

"Mukuro-sama, wait!!" Chrome tugged at his sleeves and handed him a piece of paper.

"Ohh? And this is?"

"An advertisement of a Christmas festival at Nammimori High, all organized by their students." Chrome smiled, "I thought that you might be interested in going to the festival"

"Kufufufu…Christmas festival.." The pineapple head chuckled, as he stood up and walked gracefully towards the door. "Arigatou my beloved Chrome, I was just wondering how I should spent my Christmas with the Vongola Decimo"

"No problem, Mukuro-sama, but please try not to play with him too much."

"Don't worry… I'll… try" With a devilish smirk, he turned and left the room.

_Hibari Kyoya__… I won't let you have him this time._


	2. Snowflakes

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!! hugs  
As you can see, this is my first fic, so I'm glad that some of you like it!  
English isn't my first language, so you might often see grammar mistakes and etc  
Sorry about that XD!**

**Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

Namimori High was in complete chaos. With all the students scurrying around to help out with the upcoming events, things were going quite well. Some formed groups to write a script for the Christmas Play, and others planned and organized many other things. Though the teachers had stated that it was mandatory for everyone to participate, there was always the exception of the Discipline Committee Group, which no one dared mention. The only reason why the group allowed the festival to take place was because it would fund money for the school.

The three of them were in the classroom, cutting out decorations from construction papers when two girls suddenly barged in out of the blue and immediately went on their knees.

"Hii!! What are you guys doing?" Tsuna said, utterly confused.

Completely ignoring Tsuna, girl A turned to Yamamoto and pleaded, "Please help us! We really need someone to sell drinks during the festival. And only you can do the job!"

Girl B turned to Gokudera and quickly added, "And we need someone to help out with the fireworks!

Unaffected by their puppy eyes, Gokudera glanced at Tsuna before saying, "No, I'll definitely stay with --"

"Gokudera… it's okay! You don't have to worry about me." His precious tenth interrupted. "I'll be happier if you help other people out, since they really need it." He turned to Yamamoto and added, "And you too, I think you should help them out."

"But…" The silver-haired guardian hesitated, unsure of what to do, even the baseball freak looked uncertain.

Without thinking, Tsuna stared at his two guardians with the cutest puppy eyes he could ever muster, "Please?"

For a second his two guardians only gaped at him, as if they had just witnessed an inexplicable phenomenon. Even the girls beside them were gawking at him, like he was some new species at the zoo. "Um… did I say something wrong-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gokudera suddenly stood up and turned his back towards Tsuna, facing the girls instead, "For the sake of tenth, I will do anything even if I have to leave him!!"

Even Yamamoto stood up and abruptly turned away from Tsuna, "Haha I guess I'll help you guys then."

"OH MY GOD THANKS!!" The girls cried out in unison, obviously delighted. "Then please come with us to—"

"WAIT!" Gokudera pushed the girls away and dashed out the door, "washroom first." Even from the back, Tsuna noticed how his storm guardian's ears seemed so abnormally pink…

With hints of embarrassment, the swordsman chuckled, "Haha I have to go too," Then without turning around to face Tsuna, he said as he ran out of the classroom, "Call us anytime if you need help!"

"Wait!!" The girls called out and ran after them.

Speechless, Tsuna sat on the floor, obviously confused. Why were they in such a hurry? And why were they covering their face when they ran out…? He pondered for a moment, then, for the first time, he noticed drips of blood on the floor, forming a path to the door and into the hallway.

"…." Tsuna stared at the red dots on the floor, and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Could it be that… his two buddies were _nosebleeding_? Maybe that's why they ran off so fast since they didn't want him to see it. But why the heck would they…

Suddenly Tsuna gasped as he realized something important. His two guardians must be… in love… with the two girls!! They were pretty cute looking, with large sparkling eyes and wavy brown hair. No wonder the two guys would react that way.

Smiling, he sat back down onto the floor and grabbed his scissor, continuing his task from before. Somehow, knowing that his two guardians were interested in girls, made him quite relieved.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick .Tock.

Tsuna sighed as he glanced at the clock. The mundane ticking of the clock was slowly driving him crazy, especially when his arms were so sore from cutting out snowflakes and stars, which he had been doing for the past few hours. Now he wished he had kept Gokudera and Yamamoto here to help him.

Satisfied at the beautiful intricate snowflake that he had just cut, he placed it neatly onto the pile of finished products. Great… five hundred more snowflakes to go, he thought as he stared hopelessly at the huge pile of plain white paper, waiting to be turned into pretty little snowflakes.

Deciding to rest for a few minutes, he stared out of the window, enjoying the scenery outside. All the leaves had fallen long ago, leaving the trees naked and dull. If only it would snow, then… eh?

Something caught his attention. It was the blob of white perched on one of the branches, close to the window. Tsuna leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't imagining it. It was a snow-coloured owl, quite adorable actually. However the way the bird seemed to stare intently at Tsuna, was quite uncomfortable.

He tore his eyes away from the bird, and tried to ignore the waves of trepidation within him. God…why am I being so paranoid? He thought as he grabbed his scissor and another construction paper, ready to start working again. Just as he was about to cut another snowflake, the door suddenly flew opened, and in came Sasagawa Ryohei, yelling his name to the extreme.

"TSUNAYOSHII!!"

Unfortunately, instead of cutting the paper, Tsuna accidentally cut his index finger. "Ow... You didn't have to scare me like that!" He said as he tried to stop the blood from oozing out.

"I'M SO SORRY TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

God… Why do people keep randomly barge into this classroom… Tsuna thought as he tried to pull his Sun Guardian up, but the man stubbornly refused. "Ryohei, it's only a cut, you don't have to-"

"PLEASE!" Ryohei interrupted exasperatedly, "Help Kyoko!"

"Eh?" Tsuna hadn't seen Kyoko at school today; he wondered what happened to her.

With a grim, he explained, "Remember when the school was choosing people for the Christmas Play?" Tsuna nodded. "Well being a popular and adorable girl, she was chosen to be the princess of the Christmas Play."

"EHHH?" Images of Kyoko in a fluffy pink dress flooded his mind, and he blushed when he realized how perfect the role suited her. "That's great! But why would she need help?"

"Yesterday, she twisted her ankle."

"Hiiii!! That's terrible! Do you want me to take care of her?"

"No"

"… Does she need help getting something at school?"

"No"

"Ehh… then what?"

"Come on, you can't be that dumb!" Ryohei punched him playfully.

"…." Tsuna stared at the sun guardian, slightly puzzled. Then he gasped, "Ryohei-san… You…you… are not planning to ask me to … replace Kyoko… are you?" He asked nervously, slowly backing away from him.

Ryohei stepped forward and grabbed Tsuna's shoulder firmly with his muscular hand, forcing Tsuna to look at him. "Please!! Kyoko doesn't want to let the school down because of her."

"But… why can't she ask some other girl to do it? The audience would be disappointed to see a guy in a dress act as a princess, let alone a loser like me." Tsuna could just imagine the audience throwing eggs at him when they realized that the girl they were expecting was actually Dame Tsuna.

"Listen, she told me to ask you because she was determined that you would be the most suitable for this role." He let go of Tsuna and grinned, "It's also a chance to show the school who you truly are."

"But…I'm just Dame Tsuna."

"That's not what some people think" Ryohei gently patted Tsuna's hair, "So… for Kyoko's sake… will you take her role?"

Looking away from Ryohei's large sparking eyes, he was about to agree when another question suddenly struck him.

"Wait… then who's the prince?"

Laughing, Ryohei replied, "Oh you were worried about that? Don't worry. I was assigned to be the prince because I didn't want any stranger to kiss my sister."

Kiss. The word echoed throughout his mind like a broken radio. Doesn't that mean… "HIiiii!! Don't tell me we have to ki-…ki.." He couldn't even say the word properly, so he just stood there blushing from embarrassment. God… he was so lame.

"HAHAHA!" Ryohei laughed in an almost hysterical way. "I never thought anyone could be this… innocent!" He smirked, highly amused by the way Tsuna was pouting at him right now. "Anyway, even if there was a kissing scene in the play, I won't actually 'kiss' you, but instead we'll just move close enough so the audience would be tricked into thinking that we are kissing." Then he added, "of course we would have to practice to make it perfect."

"Hm…" Tsuna pondered, knowing that Ryohei was waiting for an answer. Maybe it won't be so bad, especially if he had his sun guardian to depend on. And if the play was successful, Kyoko would be really happy… His heart fluttered from the very thought.

"I guess… I'll try my best then." Tsuna flashed a nervous smile.

"I LOVE YOU TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei screamed with joy and practically threw himself into the unsuspecting smaller boy.

Since it was so unexpected, Tsuna lost his balance and fell backward. The two of them tumbled into the pile of soft, paper snowflakes.

"HIIII!" He opened his eyes and, to his horror, saw Ryohei's equally surprised face, which was only a few centimeter away from his own. What was worse was when he realized the position they were in… with Ryohei's legs straddled around his slim waist… and…

Holy crap.

The door swung open.

* * *

The Disciplinary Committee's most feared leader, Hibari Kyoya, stalked angrily through the hallway, looking for his pet Hibird in vain. Just an hour ago, he had been punishing some herbivores for fooling around outside the reception room, since the noise woke him up from his nap. However, when he was done, he noticed that Hibird was nowhere to be found. Usually if it flies away to explore the school, it would come back after a few minutes, but the bird never did.

Irritated, he continued to search every classroom for any signs of the yellow fuzzy bird, but his effort turned out to be futile. At least all the herbivores had gathered somewhere else, so he could search more efficiently without being crowded.

As he opened the door to the next classroom, Hibari paused, remembering something. Somehow this experience felt so familiar… Right. Before he was sent to the future, three students from Namimori High disappeared, and he had tried to track them down, but no traces of them were found, especially _that_ herbivore.

Speaking of _that_ herbivore, he remembered arriving to the future, and saw how powerful the herbivore became, to the point where it thrilled him. However, when the Kusakabe of that era told Hibari what happened in the future, he got quite pissed off. How could that herbivore die like that? Of course, it was none of his business, but…. It still really pissed him off.

He slammed the door shut. He really should bite that herbivore to death for making him so angry.

"Hiiii!!" A distant voice cried out in surprise, disturbing the silence. Hibari was about to ignore it and walk away when he stopped. The voice… sounded exactly like the said herbivore.

Somehow he found himself walking towards where the sound came from. He convinced himself that he was just going to check if Hibird was inside. It had nothing to do with that herbivore. It wasn't like he was worried about that weakling.

Without hesitation, he opened the door to the classroom.

* * *

**Haha i'm saving the 1827 stuff till next chapter!  
Also I'm having a hard time deciding whether to make it more 6927 or 1827 .. They're both too awesome  
Anyway please review :D!**

* * *


	3. Hibarisan

**Author's Note: Happy belated thanksgivin! Also HBD tuna!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews 33 It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this fic!**

**Anways, on with the story!**

* * *

Hibari stared at the chaotic sight in front of him. Paper snowflakes were scattered everywhere, a blood-stained scissor laid awkwardly in front of him, and the floor was dotted with… red paint? No, his predatory instinct told him that it was blood. Somehow the whole scene looked liked some typical scenarios from those murder mystery books, except it was missing the corpse… Then he noticed that among the pile of snow, was Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was… under… another herbivore.

_Someone was trying to hurt that weakling?_ was the first thing that came into his mind. However when the weakling looked up at him with a shocked expression, the way his cheeks were flushed red, and the way the other herbivore was on top of him in an appallingly compromising position, realization dawned upon the prefect. The two herbivores were… about to make out in the classroom?

Suddenly he felt anger bubbling within him, threatening to explode anytime. How dare they do such unsavory activity in Namimori High. But what infuriated him more was the fact that the herbivore actually _dared_ allow someone else to touch him-- Wait no, that wasn't the reason why he felt so mad. _What the herbivore does is none of my business._ He convinced himself. He wouldn't _care _if that weakling goes around the school getting screwed by everyone… Okay, instead of calming himself, he only got more enraged when mental images of the weakling engaging in certain activities with other boys appeared in his mind—oh fuck, what was wrong with him? The prefect thought as he quickly feigned a look of calmness to hide his… rather perplexing emotions.

Tsuna gawked at Hibari, who simply stood at the door staring at him, with an expression that he couldn't really comprehend. Ever since the prefect appeared, his mind had been racing for different ways to escape this situation. However, it was impossible to think under Hibari's forceful stare, the one that sent fear trickling down throughout his body. Really, if it wasn't for the sudden murderous aura that spread throughout the classroom, he wouldn't have known how angry the prefect was.

Oh god… was Hibari-san mad because they were supposed to be helping out with the festival and not be… His face flushed an even darker shade of red when he remembered that he was in a pretty compromising position. But before he could push Ryohei away, his sun guardian casually moved away by himself and stood up, facing the infamous prefect.

"Oh hi Hibari!" He smiled a little too brightly, "What brings you here today?"

The prefect narrowed his eyes. That herbivore dared talk to him as if nothing had happened? As if he hadn't been caught crowding around that weakling? And how the hell had they even ended up in that position… Okay, thinking about it only made his mood worse. No way would he ever let the white-haired herbivore get away with it. "Sasagawa Ryohei, I shall bite you to death for breaking the rules of Namimori High" He declared as he whipped out his tonfas from its hiding place.

Tsuna looked at the prefect, then to the white-haired boy. The sudden change of the atmosphere was quite terrifying. What rules did Ryohei break that made Hibari-san so mad?

As if oblivious to the killing intent directed at him, Ryohei took a few steps forward, and grinned, "Aww don't be so unreasonable! I didn't do anything wrong" Then he leaned close enough so only the prefect could hear, and whispered, "Or are you mad because you're just jealous?"

That's it. No longer able to contain his rage, Hibari stepped forward and struck, just as Ryohei leapt back and dodged the attack, careful not to step on any snowflakes. The two glared intensely at each other, like two tigers ready to pounce at each other.

Tsuna watched his two guardians, obviously horrified. He had no idea what they were fighting about, but if this battle continues on, he had a feeling that this classroom would be very much destroyed, along with all the precious snowflakes that he had spent hours to cut…

So seeing how the two were about to clash, Tsuna stood up, and without thinking, hugged Ryohei tightly from behind, trying to pull him back, and cried out "You guys cut it out!!"

The two guardians immediately froze, their attention diverted to the brunette, who was still clinging onto his sun guardian. _Oh my god… what have I just done?_ Tsuna thought desperately, especially when Hibari gave him an icy glare that literally froze him, just like how Medusa could turn people into stone.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, move away from him, or I'll bite you to death too."

Really, Tsuna would gladly do anything to avoid death; however the fact that he was too scared to move right now… or the fact that his hands somehow didn't want to cooperate with him, wasn't very helpful. But then the worse happened, Ryohei actually grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him forward into a hug, right in front of the prefect!!

Grinning smugly, he said, "Hibari. I think we should stop fighting, since Tsuna and I need some _private_ time to practice… something together" Ryohei purposely emphasized the word 'private', and Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized how misleading the sentence sounded. _Oh my God, is Ryohei trying to provoke Hibari-san? _He thought incredulously.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, trying to suppress this feeling within him. No, he was not jealous. He was not jealous. He was NOT jealous. Period. Nevertheless, he stepped forward and with a menacing glare, ready to kill that white-haired herbivore, who was still holding onto that frightened weakling.

Then, before anyone could do anything, the school's PA system suddenly turned on, and a cordial voice spoke. "Sasagawa Ryohei, please come to the drama room to receive your script for the Christmas Play. Thank you!"

A moment of awkward silence ensued, but was later broken when Ryohei gently let go of Tsuna, and grinned cheerfully, "Well I guess I better go then." Then he leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ears, "I'll help you get your script too, but remember, DON'T tell anyone about your role as a princess, even to Gokudera and Yamamoto. I'm sure you don't want to cause any unnecessary uproar in the school." Tsuna nodded timidly, "Also, Kyoko can probably help you finish cutting out the snowflakes at home, so don't worry about it." and the sun guardian gently patted his soft chestnut brown hair and grinned "Then see you later!"

Ryohei turned around and made his way to the door. As he passed Hibari, he murmured softly so the brunette wouldn't hear, "We'll settle this next time. I haven't had any good fights ever since we came back from the future."

"Then be prepare to die the next time I see you." The prefect said coldly.

The sun guardian chuckled, "Well see ya then" and he left the room. When the door closed with a _thud,_ Hibari's calm façade immediately shattered. And that's when Tsuna realized that he was left alone with an extremely pissed off prefect.

Oh God… he was so dead.

* * *

Hibari was furious. He didn't understand why he had felt that way, especially when the weakling hugged that herbivore, and also the way they interact so… intimately. Oh fuck it. That damn weakling always screwed up the way he normally thinks. The prefect glared at Tsuna, who was slowly backing up away from him with fear.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death," Slowly he walked towards the terrified brunette.

Ah oh, there was no way Tsuna could escape, especially when his back bumped into the wall. "Wait Hibari! I- I didn't do anything wrong!"

Ignoring Tsuna's beseeching look, the prefect once again whipped out his infamous tonfas, and advanced towards the herbivore until he was standing right in front of him. _Why had I felt frustrated when I saw people crowding around this weakling? _He thought angrily as he raised his tonfas dangerously.

_Oh my god I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!! _Tsuna felt like a helpless little mouse, besieged by ravenous, ferocious cats, waiting for its death. He quickly shut his eyes, waiting for the tonfas to knock him dead.

Then, after what seemed like eternity…

Nothing happened.

_Eh?_ Tsuna anxiously opened his eyes and noticed that the prefect was staring at something. Following his gaze, he realized that Hibari was staring at Tsuna's injured index finger, which had stopped bleeding, but it still looked pretty bad with blood smeared over the tip. Wow… he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about his wound, maybe he just got too distracted with his guardians. But now that he remembered it, the stinging pain seemed to come back.

"You're injured" The prefect simply said and pointed at the wound with one of his tonfas.

_He's not biting me to death…yet! _Tsuna thought, and noticed how the wrath that had been radiating from Hibari had dissipated. Though he should be feeling quite relieved by the fact that he was still alive and breathing, he actually felt more uneasy... at how close Hibari was to him-- so close that he could smell a delicate fragrance, like lavender… _Wahhh what the heck am I thinking! _Tsuna shook his head and looked up, and realized that Hibari was staring right at him. _And why is he staring at me like that?_ The brunette thought nervously. "Ah haha… it's just a small cut, it's really nothing much!" He blabbed randomly, fidgeting while pretending to examine his shoes to avoid _that_ gaze.

Noticing the reaction, the prefect casually touched the base of Tsuna's throat with one of his tonfas, and then slowly guided it up, forcing the brunette to lift his chin and look at him. His eyes once again held the large, caramel one.

_Eh…EH?? _The vongola's eyes widened. He could feel the dangerous metallic surface of the tonfa pressed against his throat, holding him there so he couldn't escape.

"What were you herbivores doing in the classroom?" Hibari questioned as he effortlessly stored his other tonfa back into his sleeves with one swift movement, yet still keeping the other one secured against the herbivore's throat.

"Uh… I was cutting out decorations for the festival… and Ryohei came in, and well that's when I accidently jabbed my finger with my scissor…" Tsuna stuttered nervously. "And then we were discussing about the festival… and I agreed to be the—" He quickly stopped himself, remembering what his Sun guardian had told him. _Don't tell anyone. _"to... help him.. uh… practice for the play. Then he sort of tripped… and so we both fell and…" Tsuna trailed off when he felt a cold hand lightly brushed against his hand. The very contact caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

The prefect narrowed his eyes, as if deep in thought. Then he carefully wrapped his finger around the brunette's delicate wrist. _So weak_… he thought as he stared at the herbivore, who was currently too stunned to move or talk. _Yet so... _He lifted the trembling hand higher as if to inspect it. The blood on the index finger had dried up…

Without warning, he leaned forward and began to lick the blood away; his steady gaze never wavered from the large caramel eyes.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!!" Tsuna yelped with surprise and shock, and tried to pushed Hibari away with his other hand, but he stopped trying to escape when he felt the tonfa pressed threateningly at his throat. "Hi-hibari-san what are you—"

"Stop moving and shut up or I'll bite you to death" The prefect murmured as he gripped Tsuna's wrist firmly and, this time, he brought the finger to his mouth and gently sucked on the tip.

Tsuna gasped at the overwhelming sensation of Hibari's warm tongue caressing his finger. His mind raced as he tried to understand what was happening now. Basically, he was stuck between the wall and the tonfa, and Hibari-san was… sucking on his finger and gazing at him…with a hazy expression that he had never seen before. Oh god… this had to be a nightmare. Tsuna felt his face burning, as if he was in a sauna.

"Hibari-san… st- stop it…!" He squirmed uncomfortably, especially when the hand secured tightly on his wrist started to trail down his arm…and down his…Suddenly Hibari stopped his movement and froze, looking confused for a second, before he roughly pushed Tsuna away and headed towards the door, as if nothing had happened.

"Ehh wait… Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurted out, his voice quivering. He felt so confused by the prefect's action. "Why did you-"

"Forget about it" The prefect replied coldly. "Forget about what just happened."

"Eh but-"

"Say one more word, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened. "And…"_If I see people crowding around you like that again, I'll bite them to death without hesitation… _But instead of saying that, he simply said, "Go get a bandage from the office." And he left the room, leaving the confused herbivore alone in the classroom.

* * *

The prefect stalked down the hallway. After punishing some random students to release his anger, he still felt irritated. Why had he acted like that around that damn herbivore? _But it was so tempting. _An inner voice echoed in his mind.

Oh shut up.

_You were jealous._

Shut up.

_You wanted Tsunayoshi_

Shut up.

_You're just in denial._

Shut. Up. There must be something wrong with himself… since having an inner conflict wasn't so common with the prefect. Except recently… especially around Sawada Tsunayoshi… Maybe it was best for him to just simply avoid that herbivore, so he won't do something so out of character again. Who knows what he might do if he sees that weakling again…

He sighed as he was about to walk up the stairs, only to meet Kusakabe frantically going down the stairs.

"Kyo-san!! I have been searching for you!" Kusakabe paused to catch his breath, before he continued, "The student council was asking to see if the disciplinary committee was going to attend the Christmas Festival to help supervise-"

"No" The prefect declined without hesitation. Going to the festival means that he'll be seeing that herbivore.

"Eh but-"

"No. Need me to repeat again?" He asked coldly.

"No it's okay," Kusakabe said, noting how Hibari didn't seem to be in a good mood. "More importantly, a student reported seeing Hibird outside the school. Apparently the bird was perched on a tree beside an owl."

Right… he had forgotten about Hibird… "What was Hibird doing with an owl?"

"According to the student, it seemed as if Hibird was communicating with the owl."

Hibari frowned. _Communicating with an owl on a tree?_ "Is Hibird still there?"

"No. Around 30 minutes ago, a student reported to me that Hibird flew away with the owl and didn't come back yet. I'm afraid that someone is attempting to kidnap it."

"…." The prefect remained silent, as he started to walk up the stairs and towards the reception room.

Kusakabe quickly followed, "Should I get people to search for it?"

"Not yet" Usually if Hibird gets lost, it would go to the reception room and wait for him. That was why he always leaves a window opened, so the bird can fly in.

Hibari reached for the doorknob of the reception room, and opened the door, scanning the room. And sitting obediently on his desk, was the yellow fluffy bird.

"Ehh!? Never mind, I didn't know that the bird came back." Kusakabe chuckled. "I really thought it got kidnapped."

"No." Hibari murmured, as he walked to the bird and patted it gently. "Someone did try to take it."

"Eh what do you mean?" Kusakabe inquired. However he realized what Hibari meant when he walked to the desk. Tied onto Hibird's teeny little leg was a medium-sized envelope.

The prefect carefully untied the strings and stared at the envelope suspiciously, before opening it. Inside was a card, shaped like a pineapple, and it wrote:

_Dear Hibari Kyoya_

_Please back off from my target_

_His everything belongs to me _

_I was tempted to kill you today for touching him._

_But I chose not to reveal myself yet. _

_Anyway on the day of the Christmas Festival_

_I shall steal his first kiss_

_And claim him as mine._

_So don't you dare bite him…_

_Ps: Kufufufu…I know something about Tsuna that you don't know! And of course I won't tell you, since that'll spoil the fun._

Hibari stared at the card for a second, before he ripped it into pieces instantly. That pineapple-bastard… where had he been spying on them? He tried to remember if he had seen that disgustingly blue blob of hair somewhere in the school. However, knowing how sly the mist guardian was, he must have hid somewhere where the prefect couldn't find him.

"Um.. Kyo-san. What was written on it?" Kusakabe asked curiously as he started to clean up the mess on the desk, carefully sweeping the shredded paper into the garbage can. He was actually quite surprised at how the prefect had reacted so erratically upon reading the card.

"It was nothing important." Hibari said as he carelessly tossed the envelope out the window.

Kusakabe raised an eyebrow and was about to ask another question when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kusakabe called out.

A student walked in, obviously scared of just standing inside the reception room. "Um… the student counsel asked me to come and make sure if you guys are attending the festival or not"

"No we're not attending since-"

"No we will," Hibari interrupted. "We will attend the festival"

Kusakabe turned around stared at him with disbelief, "But I thought you said that you didn't want to go..?"

The prefect glared at him with the I-will-bite-you-to-death look, "Do you need me to repeat again? We. Will. Attend. The. Festival."

"Sorry," Kusakabe apologized quickly, and turned to the boy and said, "Then tell the student council that the Disciplinary Committee will attend the festival."

"Okay" The boy nodded and dashed out the door.

When the door closed, Hibari sat down and stared at the calendar. He knew he should be avoiding that herbivore, but the mere thought of Mukuro Rokudo crowding around the herbivore, was quite unbearable. _Who knows what that evasive illusionist would do to claim the weakling…_ He felt his finger tighten around the handle of his tonfas.

He would not allow anyone to touch his property.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay!** **Sorry if i seem to be dragging the story, but the festival will be coming up really soon !!** **(and also the tuna sandwiching :D!)**

**Omg KHR has the pairings selection thingie now, but i can't put 692718 since it only allows 2 characters ..!! So what should I do?  
Also since I'm still a newb at ... can someone tell me how do people reply to reviews? **

**Please read&review!!**

* * *


	4. Mizu & Misa

**Aiya~~ Sorry for such a late update XDD I was too occupied with tests and other blah! **

**But thx for the awesome reviews!**

**Anyway on with the story ;3**

* * *

_  
Okay… calm down…_ Tsuna breathed in and out slowly, hoping the action would stop his heart from beating so erratically. _What had just happened was just a nightmare… Hibari-san would never do that. _He tried to convince himself_, _but he only blushed harder when he remembered how warm Hibari's tongue- Oh forget it. It was impossible not to think about it. Really, trying to figure out what Hibari-san was thinking was like trying to piece together a perplexing puzzle in the dark.

Tsuna sighed as he bent down to collect the scattered snowflakes and put it neatly in a pile. _Forget about it. Forget about it. Forget about it._ He chanted repetitively in his head as he tried to occupy himself with his chores. Grabbing a mop from the back of the classroom, he scrubbed at the bloodstains on the ground thoroughly until no traces of it was left. When he finished cleaning up, he glanced at the clock. It was almost two o'clock; maybe he should go find Gokudera or Yamamoto to see how they were doing.

Picking up the leftover construction paper, Tsuna left the room and walked out of the room._ Don't think about it. Don't think about it.  
_

* * *

_  
Where was everyone?_ Tsuna wondered as he walked down the fairly quiet hallway, with only a few students roaming around. He had no idea what was going on in the school since he was stuck in the classroom cutting out decorations by himself. Maybe people were starting to work on the outside preparations already, or maybe they're in the cafeteria, or in the auditorium…His thought was broken when he heard the all-familiar voice exclaiming in excitement, which echoed down the hallway.

"JUUUUUUDAIME!!~" Gokudera came running at full speed towards Tsuna, his eyes sparkling with delight, and he hugged his beloved boss a little bit too tightly, almost like how a child would greet his mom after his first day of school. "Oh my god I haven't seen you for a long time!!!"

"Uh.. it was only an hour and a half ago since I last saw you…" Tsuna pried his guardian away from him and noticed that Yamamoto was here too. "Ehh why are you here too?"

His rain guardian chuckled and swung his arm around Tsuna playfully, "Well, Gokudera got very worried about you and insisted me to go check up on you with him. He had been so restless ever since we left you alone in the classroom."

"What the hell?" Gokudera tried to pull the baseball freak away from the tenth. "I did NOT insist you to come with me. You're the one who insisted on tagging along!!"

"Well… who was the one who looked so freaked out and worried about Tsuna?" Yamamoto teased, obviously amused.

"But something WAS telling me that I should go see the tenth! I could feel it constantly nagging in my heart that time!" Then Gokudera turned to Tsuna and stared seriously into his eyes. "When we were gone, no one tried to bully you right? Especially the fucking disciplinary bastard."

Tsuna gawked at his guardian as his mind was once again flooded with images of Hibari-san, and the memory of the incident caused blood to rush to his head, making him slightly dizzy. Did… did that count as bullying? No but bullying is when a person hurt weaker people, and since he didn't get bitten to death, that didn't count…So is it more like… molesting? Since Hibari-san's action made him feel- _no no no what on earth am I thinking… _He frantically shook his head and cried out. "N-NOOOO what are you thinking!!!!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at him, both equally confused.

"Uhh haha… I meant… of course not!" Embarrassed, Tsuna stammered, trying to stop himself from blushing madly like a girl, but his efforts were futile. Oh God… he prayed that his guardians wouldn't suspect anything weird.

But of course, they did. In fact they immediately realized something wasn't quite right, especially the way Tsuna had reacted to that simple question.

"Tsuna… did something really happen to you when we were gone?" Yamamoto asked concernedly, his face suddenly serious.

"NO nono!! Really nothing happened!!" Ugh… Tsuna sucked at lying, and he sucked at hiding his feeling. Why can't his guardians just overlook it and start talking about something else!

"Tenth… you're not lying… are you?"

Tsuna gulped nervously, trying to avoid their eyes.

"Tenth… please tell me what happened!!" Gokudera pleaded, his eyes burned with rage, as dynamites suddenly appeared in his hand, "If someone hurt you in any way… I would burn his fucking head off and blast him into pieces and dump the fucking ashes—"

"No listen!!" Tsuna cried out, and with the calmest and most innocent look he could ever muster, he lied, "Nothing happened to me, okay? I was just cutting out snowflakes. Well, Ryohei came in and chatted with me. But other than that, nothing happened." He added, trying to grin cheerfully. "You guys really worry too much!!" Inside he was begging, _please please please just this once don' suspect anything!!_

At first his two guardians just stared at their boss, who was fidgeting nervously under their gaze, and exchanged looks. Finally Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, which indicated that he was back to his normal easy-going self, and said, "Okay… if you say so… But I've been wondering… why do you look so flustered? It looks like you have a high fever or something"

"Ya… I've been wondering about that too…" Gokudera stared intently at his boss, waiting for a reasonable explanation. Unlike the base-ball freak, he still felt that the Tenth was hiding something.

"N-noo! The heater in the classroom was turned quite high, so you know; it gets pretty hot in there!!" Tsuna quickly made an excuse. _Is my face THAT red?_ He thought nervously. If his storm guardian continues to inquire him, he might not be able to hide it any longer. "So…" He tried to change the subject, "What were you guys doing before you came here?"

Okay… apparently changing the subject was a bad idea, since Gokudera frowned and questioned further, "Tenth…you're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

Tsuna slowly backed away. This is no good. They're not going to give up! He needed a way to escape or else…

"Tenth answer me!!"

_Oh god what should I do?_ Tsuna can't bear to lie anymore to his best buddies, but he also can't bear to tell them about what Hibari-san did, since it was too embarrassing and… confusing. If only someone can help him get out of here…

And to his astonishment, someone did come.

"TSUNAYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Ryohei roared, ran down the hallway, and pounced onto Tsuna like a dog, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Well, at least this time Tsuna was prepared for it, so they didn't end up on the ground like last time.

"Ryohei!!" Tsuna grinned as he pried his sun guardian away, but inside he was actually screaming with joy. He had never felt so happy to see Ryohei appear before him. Now he just needed to find a way to sneak away…

"Tsuna…" Ryohei whispered urgently, "I need you to come with me to meet with the director of the play and also-"

"Back off from the Tenth, Lawnhead." Gokudera interrupted and flashed his dynamites dangerously. "I still have some questions to clarify with him."

_Oh no… _Tsuna thought desperately. But to his surprise, Ryohei grabbed his arm and said, "Sorry Gokudera, but I have to borrow your tenth for the rest of the afternoon. You can chat with him later!" Then he dashed down the hallway, pulling brunette along with him. "SEE YA LATER!!" And the two were out of sight before Gokudera could stop them.

"Stupid fucking bastard!" Gokudera swore angrily.

"Aren't you gonna chase after them?" Yamamoto teased. "That's what you usually do."

Gokudera lit a cigarette and frowned, "No… not today." He knew that the Tenth was trying to get away from him, which only proved that he was hiding something. He glared at the baseball freak. "How can you believe that nothing had happened to the Tenth?"

"Eh… well he said so himself… And he sounded pretty convincing!" Yamamoto grinned brightly, which was quite a contrast to Gokudera's expression. "And you know, I think it was pretty warm in the classroom, so Tsuna couldn't be lying!"

Sighing, Gokudera lit a cigarette. "You're seriously a hopeless bastard" He said as his mind raced for any ideas of what might have happened to the Tenth… but the more he pondered on it, the more ill-tempered he became.

"Gokudera, we have to go back to help out with the preparations." Yamamoto reminded, only to earn a deadly glare from Gokudera before they made their way back to where they came from.

_I'll find out about the truth!_ Gokudera vowed to himself. _And keep an extra eye on the tenth  
_

_

* * *

_  
Inside the Namimori Student Council Office, Mizu stared at her desk with dismay, which had piles of documents and reports spread haphazardly all over her it. She sighed and flipped through the papers. The Christmas Festival was coming up, and as the main organizer, she really wanted to make it into a fabulous and memorable event. However…her expectations cannot be reached without a decent amount of money, especially when a quarter of the school fund was given to the Disciplinary Committee for their permission to hold the festival at the school.

Mizu glanced at the clock. Her twin sister, Misa, should be coming soon. Though they were twins, they were nothing alike. Her sister was outgoing with large dazzling eyes that always sparkle like diamonds. Really, if it wasn't for Kyoko, Misa would have definitely been chosen to be the princess in the Christmas Play.

Her office door opened, and in came Misa, who didn't look very happy.

"Mizu!! I'm so mad!!" Misa pouted as she sat in a chair across from her sister.

"Eh..? I thought you were happy to be able to work with Gokudera and Yamamoto..."

"No I'm not mad at them! I'm mad at that stupid Dame-Tsuna!!!" Misa exclaimed. "You know, all Gokudera and Yamamoto would care about is that Dame-Tsuna. Remember when we went to the classroom to find them? They blushed when Tsuna made this not-very-cute face. But when I tried to get their attention, they didn't even seem to notice. Normally guys would be begging me to go out with them by now"

Misa reached over for Mizu's cup of water and drank it, before she continued, "Then, you know Ryohei? The leader of the boxing club who is going to be the prince in the Christmas Play."

Mizu nodded.

"Well, once during the assembly, I thought he liked me since he was constantly glancing at me. Then it turned out that he was actually staring at Dame-Tsuna, who sat in front of me." Misa pouted as she twirled a strand of her curly hair with her fingers. "I seriously don't get what's so good about No-Good Tsuna."

Mizu sighed. In school, her sister was known for being popular, pretty, and kind. But as for being kind...that's not really true…

"I normally wouldn't even care about Dame-Tsuna, but recently he's always getting in my way" Misa paused, before smiling in a frighteningly calm way. "If he continues to steal my guys…"

Noticing the change of tone, Mizu gulped. "Misa…Tsuna isn't trying to steal anyone from you."

"Well, seeing a loner like him becoming popular… just piss me off" Misa stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway… he better watch out…"

Mizu gazed at her, worriedly "Misa… please don't do anything bad.."

"Of course I won't. I've never done anything bad in my whole life." She smiled sweetly.

"But then… Kyoko…" Mizu whispered desperately. "You... pushed her-"

"Oh… that chosen princess?" Misa interrupted. "It was unfortunate that she fell down the stair and twisted her ankle. She deserved it for trying to compete with me."

"Misa…."

Misa stood up and smiled, "It was an accident. Really, just an accident.." Walking to the door, she added, "Anyway I got to go check up on the decoration crews now~ Bye!" and she left, leaving Mizu alone wondering what to do.

* * *

Sitting in a spacious, luxurious living room, a small figure sat on the large, velvet chair, which was quite a contrast to his size. He took a sip of Japanese Tea, enjoying the taste that lingered at the tip of his tongue, as he started to read a report that he had just received a few minutes ago.

"Nee Reborn… Are you sure leaving Tsuna alone in Japan is a good idea?" Another figure, who sat across from him, asked, scratching at his yellow nest of hair.

"He needs to learn to take care of himself. Plus that Dame-Tsuna has his loyal guardians to take care of him."

"Doesn't that make it more dangerous to leave him alone, you know, alone with his guardians?"

Reborn gently placed the cup back onto the table. "Colonnello, when did you care so much about Dame-Tsuna?"

"No, I'm just bored and have nothing else to say." The arcabaleno sighed and petted his eagle.

Suddenly Reborn smirked.

Colonnello frowned when he saw the weird expression. "What's so funny?"

"No it's nothing," Reborn folded the report and tucked it into his bag. "But it's just that I think we should celebrate Christmas in Japan this year."

"Eh why? Japan is boring compare to Italy."

Reborn smiled a glint of mischief in his eyes as he flashed out a booklet of ticket from his pocket. "These are tickets to a particular Christmas Play in Japan. And I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

Colonnello stared at the tickets. "It's hosted in… Namimori?!!? But how can a festival in such a… normal place be fun? I doubt they'll have enough money to make it good"

"I made a small donation to Namimori already; hopefully they'll make a good use of it." Reborn stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway if you don't want to go then don't go. But just to tell you, your student is going to be the main character of the play, or more specifically, a prince."

Colonnello eyes widened, before he burst into laughter. "Ah ha ha that'll be interesting!! I'll go!"

_That's not the most interesting part._ Reborn smirked as he flipped open his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Colonnello asked curiously.

Ignoring him, Reborn dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up. When he heard a click, he smiled and greeted. "Ciaossu Xanxus. I want to invite the Varia to attend a Christmas Festival in Japan…and I can guarantee that the show will be _entertaining_…"

* * *

Mizu was still at her office organizing her documents when she noticed an envelope stuck between piles of reports. She pulled it out and noticed that it was simply addressed to Namimori High. Anxiously she opened it and inside… was a cheque. A cheque of 5 million dollar.

_EHHHHHHHHHHH?_

She reread the number over and over again and double checked and made sure that the cheque was real and not fabricated. Then she noticed a note in the envelope, which said:

Ciaossu! Please use it wisely for the Christmas Play. If not, I'll destroy the school : )

_Oh my god__… I can't believe it!! _With this amount of money, she wouldn't have to worry about the budget. She would be able to buy extravagant decorations and food supplies and have enough money to do something else. _Hm… Christmas Dance? _She could easily turn the gym into a lavish ballroom with cocktails and….

Her thought was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Mizu said as she quickly slipped the cheque back into the envelope.

The door opened and Ryohei came in, along with another student who hid behind him…

"HEY Mizu!! Guess who I brought?" Ryohei yelled as he pushed the other student forward so he was standing in front of Mizu's desk.

Mizu stared at the boy. Brown hair, large caramel eyes… "Eh isn't this Tsuna? I thought I told you to bring the girl who was going to replace Kyoko, not….." Her voice died off when realization overcame her. "EH don't tell me…"

"Yup Tsuna is going to be the princess TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei grinned from ear to ear, "So please give him the script so he can practice with us and……."

Mizu was barely listening as she was busy worrying about something…_ If it was some other girl, everything would be alright. But if it was Tsuna being the princess… who knows what Misa would do if she finds out…_

Only a few more days till the festival… and she hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: **Ahhh I'm terrible at introducing new characters, but i hope it wasn't that confusing ~~ Sry for those who doens't like OC's, but I needed someone to torture our cute little Tunafish X3  
Also sry for the lackof 6927 1827 in this chapter~  
but next chap will be fun!~  
**

**please R&R!!~  
**


	5. The Festival

**Author's Note: It's been so long since I've updated this story! Back then I really wanted to finish Moonlight first before I continue the Christmas Play, but due to many people's eagerness for the next chapter, I will try to update both~  
And since it's been so long, I suggest my old readers to re read the other chapters in case you guys forgot what the story was about XD! **

**

* * *

**

For the past three days, Tsuna had been practicing and rehearsing the Christmas Play without revealing his real identity. With his wig and thick makeup, and with his simulated cuteness, he was able to pretend to be Ryohei's female cousin, Natsu. Yes, the name was made up right on the spot by Ryohei when someone asked for Tsuna's name. Really, he just wanted to reveal the truth to the other people in the play; however Mizu strictly ordered him to shut his mouth for his own good. In the end, the only ones who knew about his real identity were Mizu, Ryohei, and himself.

Of course, the news of Kyoko injured and unable to act spread throughout the school, though many guys were disappointed, students were still eager to see who would replace Kyoko.

For the past three days, Namimori had undergone an extreme makeover. The ordinary school was transformed into what looked like a prestigious private school with a giant, dazzling Christmas tree that stood about 3 storeys high in front of the building. There were Christmas lights hung outside and inside the building and every single place were decorated festively. Well, except for the reception room, but no one dared to mention anything about it. Many classrooms were renovated into mini cafes, food stalls, and etc. Also, there were rumours indicating that the gym had been turned into an opulent ballroom, however no one could confirm whether it was true or not since only Mizu and the workers could go in.

And finally, for the past three days, Tsuna had avoided Hibari-san as much as he could since after that specific incident, Tsuna really didn't know how to face the prefect again. Also, for some reason, Gokudera had been extra protective of him, following him like a dog. For example, if Tsuna needed to go to the washroom, Gokudera would say, "TENTH! Let me go with you too!", earning a few awkward glances from the people nearby… Therefore he was glad whenever Ryohei came to drag him away from Gokudera so they could rehearse the play. Of course, Yamamoto and Gokudera knew nothing about Tsuna's role as a princess, but he knew that the storm guardian was suspicious about something… whether it was about the incident in the classroom, or the fact the he was spending most of the time with Ryohei, Tsuna really didn't know….

-*Day of the Festival*-

Today was the day of the festival, which was just a day before Christmas. Though it was a chilly day, it did nothing to stop the festiveness from radiating from the school. The shimmering Christmas lights and the ostentatious decorations, which included large statues of Santa and his cheery fellows, attracted many people's curious eyes. A restless crowd of people gathered in front of the school, impatiently waiting for their tickets to get checked and stamped by the students in elf uniforms so they could go in.

Perched on a distant tree was an owl, scanning the surrounding with its mismatched eyes.

_Kufufufu so this is Namimori High? How festively decorated~~!_

The owl flew effortlessly over the school gate, aware of the attention that it was receiving.

"Lambo look! It's an owl!~" A girl with black ponytail exclaimed, along with some other children. "Cool!~~" The little cow with the lollipop jumped up and down with excitement.

_Kufufu… Seems like this bird attracts too much attention… but it's so easy to get into the school in this form.…_

His thought was disrupted when he felt a piercing sensation. His eyes immediately darted to the source of the cause, and that was when he saw the Disciplinary Committee Prefect, leaning against the wall near the gate, glaring suspiciously at bird. However it didn't last very along before the prefect directed his attention back to the crowd that was slowly coming into the school.

_Oya oya… he must be searching for me. Well, he'll never find me~_

The owl landed gracefully onto the school roof, its body slowly dissipating into mist. As the fog dispersed, the handsome, devious guardian emerged and smirked.

_Tsunayoshi…. Ready or not, here I come!_

_

* * *

_

Mizu was overjoyed, yet quite worried. When she went out to supervise how the ticket moderators were doing, she was astonished by the amount of crowd lining up outside, and also by the status of some of the people… She gawked at a group of men in tuxedos besieged around a handsome blonde man, who had just stepped out of a dazzling limo. A turtle laid on his shoulder, but most people were too busy staring at those twinkling eyes to notice the odd turtle. Even the girl who was stamping the tickets nearly dropped her stamp when the man winked at her, which she in returned received a lot a glares of jealousy from all the girls nearby. Then from a distance, Mizu saw a helicopter landing, and out came a few babies, followed by a group of men dressed in black, who all looked quite malignant and… dangerous, as if they were part of some sort of mafia. Their arrival immediately attracted everyone's attention.

_What's with all these people and their expensive cars and transportation. _Mizu wondered, but she decided not to think too much about it as she made her way back into the school.

As she opened the door, the merry atmosphere immediately greeted her. Students were busy handing out fliers and information regarding the activities that would be held. Newcomers were able to buy hot chocolate and other beverage to warm them up. Cheery Christmas music could be heard and smiles and laughter could be seen.

_So far so good. _Mizu thought happily. _But this is just the beginning… _She glanced at her watch. It was 1:45... 15 minutes…. 15 minutes before the Christmas Play would start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for attending the Namimori Christmas voice!" Mizu recognized the cordial, sweet voice; it belonged to her sister, Misa. "Our opening performance would start in 15 minutes! Please make your way to the auditorium to watch the amazing Christmas Play!" Misa added. "Of course, feel free to grab some snacks from the food stalls before going there!~"

As Mizu stared at the massive crowd making their way to the auditorium, she began to feel the butterflies romping around in her stomach. _Oh god… _She really didn't expect this much people to attend the festival._ I hope they'll do fine... _She thought as she headed towards the staff-only area, or more specifically, the backstage.

* * *

Hibari opened the door to the reception room and sat in his black, velvet sofa. He felt extremely grouchy, especially with all the herbivores and festiveness added together. Really, he should have just stayed home, yet he couldn't allow himself to do that because it was his responsibility to keep Namimori's student safe and disciplined. However if a _certain _bastard trespasses the school, a _certain_ herbivore wouldn't be safe…

_No, I came to do my job as a Disciplinary Committee Prefect, that's all. It certainly has nothing to do with that little herbivore._

Hibari stood up and stared out the window. _That Mukuro Rokudo… I must bite him to death if he dares come into my school. _However, he had no idea where and when that sneaky bastard would appear, so he'll have to stay on guard and patrol around the school…

The door opened and Kusakabe came in, his face lightened with excitement.

"Hibari-sempai! The Christmas Play is going to start soon! Are we attending it?"

Hibari glared at him. "Do you think I'll sit with a bunch of herbivores and watch herbivores fool around?"

"Oh..." Kusakabe's smile faltered. "I stayed at the gate the whole time after you left, however I didn't see any signs of Mukuro or any of his subordinates." The Prefect remained silent, so he inquired, "Are you sure Mukuro will come today…?"

"Of course." Hibari snapped as he remembered the content of Mukuro's note.

_On the day of the Christmas Festival, I shall steal his first kiss, and claim him as mine…_

_I will bite you to death! Mukuro Rokudo.. _The prefect seethed silently and ordered. "Don't waste your time sitting here! Patrol around the school or anywhere where Mukuro Rokudo might be hiding."

"Yes!" Kusakabe quickly bowed and hastily walked out of the room.

_As for me… I'll have to search for that herbivore… _Hibari thought as he sat down at his table and flipped through a copy of the Christmas festival brochure, hoping to find out what Tsuna's job was…

* * *

_Please please please don't screw up! _She chanted under her breath as she watched all the nervous actors assembled themselves. Her eyes immediately caught sight of a beautiful girl with long silky hair. Walking to her, Mizu patted her back, "Tsu- Natsu! Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine, don't worry." The girl blushed.

_Oh wow, he's stammering just like a girl!_ Mizu chuckled heartily. _If I was a guy, I would probably fall for her__. _"Remember to relax and just do your best!" Then she looked around and noticed the absence of the prince. "Where is Ryohei? He needs to be here right now."

"Oh he just went to the washroom. He should be back soon." Tsuna replied. "You should go now, you're the narrator."

Mizu smiled. "Okay! Remember, no matter what happens, relax and just keep going!" Then she went out and took her spot at the side of the stage and spoke into the mike.

"Ladies and Gentle, welcome! Thank you all for attending this event!" Mizu's voice successfully shushed the audiences. She admired with amazement at the amount of people that came. "Now, behold what you've all been waiting for… The Christmas Play!" The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed and Mizu began the story...

Inside the opulent ballroom, the Kingdom of Snow hosted a magnificent party. Dancers swayed and turned gracefully at the melodious music played by absolutely talented orchestra. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful.

The music slowly faded away as a voice announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my kingdom. I am here to announce an important matter regarding my beloved daughter…."

A girl stepped out, her long auburn hair swayed as she walked timidly from behind the curtain. Her large caramel eyes widened at the wondrous sight of the dance hall.

"Mother.. this is?" Her shy voice rang like crystal bell.

"A party dedicated for you… Happy 16th Birthday…"

The crowd stared, admiring the loving exchange between the mother and daughter.

"Now my friends." The father announced, "Since my daughter is 16, it means that she is mature enough to be married. Now whoever can woo her and gain her affection, I'll give you my consent to marry her."

All the attention were immediately on the gorgeous princess. "Ehh.. father I don't think I'm ready yet," She stuttered nervously.

"Haha.. that's what you think. Well don't worry about it, just go ahead and have fun at the party! Love will come naturally " He gently pushed her away.

She walked into the crowd shyly and soon everyone began to dance and sing...

* * *

"Ehh.. is this what Reborn classify as entertaining?" Squalo yawned and leaned against his chair.

"Hey at least the girl looked pretty cute" Belphegor snickered.

Xanxus scratched his head, annoyed and ill-tempered. "When is that fucking boy gonna appear?"

Squalo sighed irritably. "Are you sure he is even in the play?"

"You know, that girl looked awfully like Tsuna.."

"Maybe it's his sister"

"Neh…. She's really cute~~~"

Xanxus immediate flung popcorns right into their face. "Ye fucking bastard, we're here to laugh our ass off at Sawada, not to pick up some chick."

"Aww boss~~" Lussuria pouted.

"I wonder what his role is?" Squalo snickered.

"Probably a tree or something, hahaha! That'll suit him well!" Xansus laughed. When he was about to get more popcorns, his hand reached into the bag and felt something hard... and soft.

"What the hell?" The Varia boss pulled the object out and found himself staring at a turtle. The turtle stared back at him nonchalantly while it crunched on a popcorn. "You bastard stole my popcorn!" He yelled angrily, completely unaware of the attention that he was getting from the rest of the audiences. He was about to fling it out to the side when something snapped around his arm, stopping his actions immediately.

"Neh can you not throw a tandrum on Enzo?" Dino said lazily from behind. "Plus I"m trying to watch the play, so it'll be nice if you guys can quiet down, that way I can actually hear what they are singing right now." Sitting next to him was Romario, who leaned forward and gently plucked Enzo from Xanxus' clutch and placed it back onto Dino's shoulder.

"You fucking bastard! What are you doing here?" Xanxus sneered as he jerked his arm away from the firm grip of the whip.

"Like I've said before, I'm here to watch the play~" The blonde man replied sheepishly.

"Hm... I wonder where Reborn went." A childish voice snickered.

Xanxus glanced at the source of the voice, only to see the empty seat beside Dino. Then he lowered his gaze and saw Colonello sitting comfortably on a cushion. Beside him was a whole row of the other arcobalenos.

"What the...?" But before he had time to say anything, Colonello shushed him and whispered. "My apprentice is appearing soon! Now things will be interesting..."

* * *

Surprisingly, the play was going very well. So far the only notable mistake that Tsuna made was a few stumbles here and there; otherwise, he was acting beyond his own expectations. Right now he was twirling around and singing a song along with everyone else on stage. Really, if not for the audience that were seated before him, he would've believed that he was actually in a ballroom dancing and enjoying his time as 'Natsu', not the 'Dame-Tsuna' that couldn't do anything more graceful than tripping and falling face flat on the ground...

_I can't screw up!_ Tsuna reminded himself when he thought about all the possibilities of making mistakes and embarrassing himself. With all the time that he spent rehearsing, it should be fine... However, there was one scene that he was nervous about... the scene with Ryohei.

The music stopped and all the dancers retreated to the back, leaving Tsuna alone on the stage . All eyes were on him, and butterflies immediately fluttered madly in his stomach. _This is it! Calm Calm Calm._ He chanted a few times before he looked at the audience and cried out as expressively as he could. "Oh what now? I danced and danced with everyone here! But no one could make my heart flutter like the little birds in the sky!" He looked down sadly and whispered just loud enough for the audience to hear. "What if I'll be alone forever?"

In the background, dramatic music began playing, at first softly, then slowly rising to a crescendo. The audience were all glued to the seat, captivated by the beautiful princess' acting, and at what might happen next. The suspenseful pause held everyone's breath...

And that pause suddenly seemed slightly too long. _Where was Ryohei? _Tsuna thought frantically. The prince was suppose to appear right now._ Did he forget? Or did something happen? _ It would be extremely awkward he continued to stare down sadly for another minute... He contemplated on whether to say something else to buy more time when he heard footsteps approaching. _Oh never mind he made it! _He sighed with relief inside.

"Oh, beautiful princess, why do you look so sad?" A voice asked.

Tsuna slowly lifted his head shyly, "You are?"

The owner of the voice sauntered to the middle of the stage, and majority of the female population in the audience gasped at the handsome figure. His clothes glimmered under the intense stage light, and his cape was adorned with all types of jewelry that glitter at every tiny movement. His face was hidden behind a fancy, masquerade mask that gave off a mysterious aura. The only thing that indicated the prince's true identity was the short spiky hair that the make-up artist left untouched and the obvious muscularity that only boxers can have.

"I am Prince Ryohei of The Faraway Kingdom" He introduced himself with a bow. "I've heard about you from my parents, so I travelled here to see the well-known princess." He took a step forward and his fingers weaved around Tsuna's hands. "And the moment I set my eyes on you, I've fallen in love with you."

Tsuna tried to keep his radiating smile without bursting into laughter. Even after hours of rehearsals, it was still hard to keep a straight face after listening to Ryohei's cheesy lines over and over again.

It was his turn to speak. Suddenly, he felt fidgety and nervous, and his eyes widened as he quickly searched for his next line in the back of his mind, but the words were jumbling together. _Why am I getting stage-fright right now! _Tsuna gulped and stared at Ryohei's masked face, his eyes were pleading with fear, _Ryohei help me out! I don't remember the line... _

And right away Ryohei seemed to notice the problem. One side of his mouth perked up and formed into a smirk, but it disappeared so quickly that the audience didn't notice the change. "Oh princess, are you that fascinated by my handsome look that you've become speechless? Or are you trying to figure out my beauty under the mask." The prince held his masquerade mask and pulled it up slowly, revealing his face, which was coated with thick concealer to cover the tanned skin. He flung the mask away and smiled, waiting for a response from the princess.

_Thank you so much Ryohei!_ Tsuna beamed at the prince. He was surprised at how well Ryohei managed to improvise the part to bring them back on the track with the script. Now he remembered his forgotten line where he was suppose to ask Ryohei to take off his mask, but now that it was off, he could move on to the next line... which was...

The line flashed across his mind, and Tsuna said it with a squeaky voice. "Oh, prince! Don't say embarrassing things like that. How is it possible that you fell in love with me at first sight?" Tsuna braced himself for Ryohei's next line which was full of cheesy descriptions of what he thought of the princess. However, instead of saying his lines, the prince suddenly grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him into a full embrace. Some of the audience cheered and whistled.

_Huh? _The brunette gasped at the unexpected move. _This isn't on the script! _He whispered frantically hoping that Ryohei could hear him even though Tsuna's face was buried in his clothes.

The prince didn't say anything, instead, one of his hand began to crawl up and slowly caressed the princess' soft, silky hair, and his other hand stroked the lower back. Then he lifted Tsuna's chin and smirked when he saw how flustered Tsuna was.

The brunette froze when their eyes met._ What the hell is Ryohei doing? _Then to his horror, the prince leaned in, and the last thing he saw was a pair of lustful eyes before something whizzed right between their faces and hit the wall behind them.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelped and stumbled back. He stared at the tonfa that was stuck to the wall from the force of the impact, and then he glanced back and saw Hibari-san at the entrance of the auditorium. Even in the dark, he swore he could see flames surrounding the prefect as he dashed through the audience and hopped onto the stage.

_What is happening? _Tsuna watched incredulously. He didn't know which was more shocking, the fact that he was harassed by Ryohei in front of everyone or the fact that Hibari-san appeared out of no where and interrupted the play. He couldn't contain himself any longer. "Hi-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?"

Hibari ignored the question as he walked casually to the wall and pulled his tonfa out. "As a disciplinary committee leader, I must punish you for attempting to harass a Naminori student."

"Wait what?" When Tsuna realized that Hibari's anger was directed at Ryohei, he suddenly fear for his friend's life. Even though Ryohei wasn't acting like himself just a minute ago, Tsuna still didn't want him to end up in the hospital. "Wait Hibari-san! This is just a play and nothing more! He didn't do anything wrong!" Tsuna grabbed Hibari's arm and tried to pull him back.

"No, I'll bite him to death." The prefect shoved him away and charged at the unmoving prince with his deadly tonfas.

"Ryohei!" Tsuna cried out and winced when he heard a loud clash of metals. Slowly opening his eyes, his mouth immediately dropped to the ground as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Ryohei had managed to block the blow easily... with a trident.

* * *

Reborn stared at all the unconscious people in the backstage and smiled proudly at his accomplishment. The sleeping gas that Colonello had given him was very useful. He couldn't let people interrupt the play right now, so he made them fall asleep. He left the room and locked the door.

_Next... I should go find the other two guardians._ Reborn thought and smiled at his own wicked plan.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to make it up for you guys by writing a longer chapter, but I decided to save the fun part for next chapter. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
